totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Chemiomaniacy
Wstęp: Chris: '''Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole! W poprzednim odcniku dowiedziałem się, że ktoś chciał mnie otruć. Ówczesnym zadaniem było odszukanie osoby, która to zrobiła. Courtney i Heather zawiązały tajny sojusz, w którym Courtney ma bronić Heather, a Beth zaczęła podejrzewać, że to Noah próbował mnie otruć, jednak się myliła, bo zrobił to Tyler, który pożegnał się niedawno z programem. Leshawna chce wyeliminować Heather. Czy uda jej się to? Tego dowiecie się w: '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Apartament Nauczycieli: Leshawna: 'Och, ta kąpiel była przewspaniała! Wreszcie wygrana... '''Courtney: '''Podziękuj za to Heather. '''Leshawna: '''Słuchaj! Możesz się ogarnąć z tym faworyzowaniem Heather! '''Courtney: '''Nie i kropka! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Courtney: '''Niektórzy zaczynają już podejrzewać, że jestem w tajnym układzie z Heather...A mówiąc niektórzy, miałam na myśli Leshawnę. Ogólnie nic do niej nie mam, ale ciągle się wtrąca w konflikty, powodując jeszcze większe zamieszanie.. Apartament Nauczycieli: '''Courtney: '''Słuchaj Heather, mam plan. '''Heather: '''Jaki? '''Courtney: '''Musimy wywalić Leshawnę! '''Heather: '''Dopiero teraz się o tym przekonałaś? '''Courtney: '''Nie, chodzi mi po prostu o to, że w przeciwnej drużynie jest po równo dziewczyn i po równu chłopaków, a u nas jestem ja, ty, Katie, Sadie i właśnie ona, i tylko czterech chłopaków, a po za tym Leshawna zaczyna się domyślać o naszym planie... '''Heather: '''Faktycznie to niezły pomysł, ale Leshawna jest dobra w niektórych zadaniach. Ja bym stała za odstrzeleniem Katie lub Sadie. '''Courtney: '''Hmm, faktycznie, ale one są głupie, niczego się nie domyślą, więc najpierw będziemy mogli wywalić Leshawnę, a później którąś z nich! '''Heather: '''Hmm, niezła strategia! '''Courtney: '''Nie dziękuj. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Courtney jest na razie dobra sojuszniczką, ale nie chcę jej na razie aż tak ufać...To jest gra, trzeba mieć oczy dookoła głowy. '''Noah: '''Ech, teraz będę musiał przeprosić Lindsay, Beth, Harolda, Ezekiela, Evę, Sierrę i Cody'ego, za to że ich obraziłem. Oczywiście, że to nie będą szczere przeprosiny, przynajmniej teraz wiedzą, co tak na prawdę o nich myślę. Wołałbym być w Drużynie Nauczycieli, gdzie jest silny DJ, rozsądna Courtney i strategiczna Heather. Tak by było o wiele lepiej... Koza: ''( w Kozie stali wszyscy z Drużyny Uczniów, oprócz Noah, który podszedł do nich, i zaczął przepraszać ) 'Noah: '''Ekhem. Przepraszam, że was tak obraziłem w poprzednim odcinku. Na przeprosiny kupiłem... paczkę chipsów. ''( yyy? ) 'Lindsay: '''Nie weźmiemy tego, bo nas obraziłeś! Po za tym przez Ciebie odpadł Damien! '''Wszyscy: '''TYLER! '''Lindsay: '''O Jezu, co za różnica... '''Beth: '''Nie przyjmujemy Twoich przeprosin, więc sio! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Należała im się ta paczka chipsów.... Pokój Kamer: ''( w Pokoju Kamer śpi Chef, do którego podchodzi Blaineley ) 'Blaineley: '''Chefie! ... '''Chef: '''AAAAA! '''Blaineley: '''Aaaa! Co się stało!? '''Chef: '''Nic, miałem zły sen. ''( Blaineley przewraca oczyma ) 'Chef: '''Czego chesz? '''Blaineley: '''Mam dla Ciebie propozycję. Nie sądzisz, że to Chris jest gwiazdą tego programu, a my - tylko wątkami pobocznymi? '''Chef: '''Ee tam, w końcu to on jest prowadzącym tego show... '''Blaineley: '''Ale ile więcej dochodów dostaje z tej pracy! Nie chciałbyś jakoś zaistnieć? '''Chef: '''W sumie... ''Sen Chefa: 'Prowadzący Gali Masterfood: '''A nagrodę dla najlpeszego kucharza roku otrzymuje...Chef Tuck Hatchet! '''Chef: '''Och, na prawdę? Nie wierzę, dziękuję, dziękuję! ''Rzeczywistość: 'Blaineley: '''Chefie, Chefie!? '''Chef: '''Ech te marzenia...( pojawia mu się łezka w oku <3 )'' '''Blaineley: '''Nie chciałbyś? '''Chef: '''No....tak! '''Blaineley: '''A więc musimy obmyślec plan, aby zaistnieć w tym show! Stoi? '''Chef: '''Stoi. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Blaineley: '''Zawiąże tajny układ z Chefem, aby nareszcie pozbyć się Chrisa z tego programu!! ''( głośniki ) ''Chris: Uwaga, proszę wszystkich, aby się udali do sali 12, czyli sali chemicznej! 'Blaineley: '''Ergh... Sala 12: '''Chris: '''Witajcie, moi mili. Jesteśmy w sali chemicznej, aby dokonać ZEMSTY! ''( wszyscy się przerażają ) 'Chris: '''Na Tylerze ^^. Nie mogłem znieść tego, że próbował mnie otruć, więc postanowiłem przekazać wam papierkową robotę, skoro jednym z przedmiotów szkolnych jest chemia, każda z drużyn będzie musiała zrobić miksturę tak ochydną, tak odrażającą, że kiszki wyjdą mu na wierzch! Oczywiście to nie może go zabić, ale żeby to sprawdzić - przetestujemy mikstury na stażystach! ''( wskazuje na ledwo żyjących stażystów ) 'Stażysta #1: '''Jeeeść! Jeeeść! '''Stażysta #2: '''Wodyyy! Wodyyy! '''Chris: '''Taaa, będzie się działo! Macie dwie godziny, więc startujecie za...już! Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Leshawna: '''Czego by tu użyć, aby otruć Tylera? '''Courtney: '''Hmmm...Wiem! '''Leshawna: '''Jaki masz pomysł? '''Courtney: '''Nie, myślałam o czymś innym... ''( Leshawna przewraca oczyma ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Courtney: '''Myślałam, i myślałam kto oprócz mnie i Heather mógłby wywalić Katie lub Sadie, i nagle przypomniało mi się, że Justin jest przecież we mnie zakochany, więc zrobi to co ja! Ostatnio tego jakoś nie wykorzystywałam, ale jednak on jest czasami pożyteczny... Sala 12: Drużyna Uczniów: '''Beth: '''Okej, z czego zrobimy ten "eliksir otrucia"? Halo! Haloo! Czy ktoś tutaj mnie w ogóle słucha!? '''Noah: '''Daj Sobie spokój, ja mam pomysł. '''Lindsay: '''Taa jasne, wywaliłeś Timona i pewnie teraz chcesz wyrzucić Beth!? '''Noah: '''To był T Y L E R! '''Lindsay: '''Mniejsza oto, wszyscy są na Ciebie źli! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Ergh, jak ja mam znowu zdobyć u nich szacunek, skoro nie dają mi nawet dojść do słowa! Wreszcie jest coś na serio interesującego dla mnie, i nie dają mi się w tym wykazać! Sala 12: Druzyna Nauczycieli: '''Courtney: '''Justin, na kogo chciałbyś zagłosować na najbliższej eliminacji? '''Justin: '''Jeszcze tego nie wiem... '''Courtney: '''Dobra, ale ja radzę Ci głosować na Sadie! '''Justin: '''Ok. '''Courtney: '''Hmmm, szybko poszło. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Justin: '''Wiem, że Courtney i Heather głosują na Sadie, ale jeśli jeszcze ja nią zagłosuje - będą aż 3 głosy. Ale to wciąż za mało...Ee, tam Courtney i tak kogoś jeszcze namówi... Sala 12: Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Courtney: '''Heather! '''Heather: '''Hmmm? '''Courtney: '''Namówiłam Justina, aby zagłosował na Sadie. '''Heather: '''Skąd wiesz, że nie kłamał? '''Courtney: '''Po prostu mu ufam. Ty namów Trenta, a ja namówię DJ'a. Bedziemy mieli już 5 głosów, czyli przewagę, i ta idiotka odpadnie! Drużyna Uczniów: '''Harold: '''Dobra, jeśli chcecie zrobić najgorszą miksturę, jaką tylko się da, musimy użyć naprawdę przeróżnych składników... ''( Harold zaczął do nich mówić niezrozumialnymi słowami określającymi rózne pierwiastki itp. ) '''Noah: '''Ergh.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''To JA jestem ten mądry, a nie on! Czuję że pewnie brzydula Beth kazała innym na mnie głosować, przez co na najbliższej eliminacji odpadnę! '''Chris: ''( głośniki ) Jakie ochydne mikstury przygotują uczestnicy? Tego dowiecien się po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Sala 12: Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Trent: '''No dobra, więc Pluton to pierwiastek...Nie, nie, to chyba jest... '''Heather: '''Trent, pozwól na chwilę! '''Trent: '''Ok, masz jakąś sprawę? '''Heather: '''Otóż tak. Nie będziesz na mnie głosował na najbliższej eliminacji? '''Trent: '''No... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Trent: '''Ech, jak ona mogła mnie postawić w tak trudnej sytaucji! To co zrobiła Geoff'owi, Alejandro, i wszystkim innym w tym programie było wredne, ale zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej do Siebie przekonywać, co mnie dosyć dziwi... Sala 12: Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Trent: '....chyba nie... Heather: 'To dobrze się składa, bo radzę Ci głosować na Sadie. '''Trent: '''Dlaczego? '''Heather: '''Dlatego. ''( pokazuje palcem na Sadie, która bawi się fiolką ) 'Sadie: 'Łiii, ale to musi być smaczne! 'Trent: '''Aaa... '''Heather: '''Właśnie, więc na kogo zagłosujesz? '''Trent: '''Chyba jednak na Sadie.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Trent: '''Zauważyłem, że Heather zaczyna się powoli zmieniać na lepsze. Jest dobrą zawodniczką, w przeciwieństwie do Sadie, więc to na nią jednak zagłosuję... Sala 12: Drużyna Uczniów: '''Noah: '''Wiecie, może pomogę? Miałem 6 na koniec z chemii w tym roku, rok temu, dwa lata temu, trzy... '''Beth: '''Nie! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Beth, lepiej szykuj bilet powrotny do domu! Sala 12: Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Leshawna: '''Hmm, a może skruszyć węgiel, i dodać go do cyjanu? '''Geoff: '''Jak tam chesz. '''Leshawna: '''Moment, gdzie jest DJ? ''kilka metrów dalej 'Courtney: '''DJ, zagłosuj na Sadie na najbliższej eliminacji? '''DJ: '''Ech, nie mogę, nie zagłosuję na nią, tylko na Heather... '''Courtney: '''Ale mówiłeś że jeszcze tego nie przemyślałeś! '''DJ: '''Przemyślałem, i jednak głosuję na Heather. '''Courtney: '''Grrr.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''DJ: '''Chcę być solidarny w związku do Geoff'a, ponieważ to mój kumpel, a Heather go skrzywdziła...Ech, moja druzyna się tak często kłóci, chciałbym być w Drużynie Uczniów... Sala 12: Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Courtney: '''I jak tam, Heather? '''Heather: '''Przekonałam Trenta, aby głosowal na Sadie, więc mamy już na nią cztery głosy! '''Courtney: '''Ech, mi się jednak nie udało przekonać DJ'a, głousje na Ciebie... '''Heather: '''Ergh, trzy głosy na mnie, cztery na Sadie, a jedyne osoby które jeszcze nam nie powiedziały na kogo głosują to... '''Courtney i Heather: '''Katie i Sadie! '''Courtney: '''O nie! One pewnie zagłosują na Ciebie! '''Heather: '''Nie tak szybko, mam plan! '''Courtney: '''Seerio? Jaki znowu? '''Heather: '''Chodź, powiem Ci... ''( szepcze jej coś do ucha ) Drużyna Uczniów: 'Harold: '''Ech, wciąż mi coś nie pasuję! '''Beth: '''Kolor powinien być ciemniejszy! '''Ezekiel: '''A nie jaśniejszy? '''Harold: '''Nie wiem... '''Noah: '( w myślach ) Ja już tego nie wytrzymam! 'Noah: '''Patrzcie, jeśli chcecie uzyskać gęstą konstystencję, i granatowy kolor, musicie dodać siarkę i zimny azot, a wtedy konstystencja będzie gęsta, a kolor ciemnoniebieski. Nie ma za co. '''Beth: '''Ale jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy to będzie trujące! '''Chris: '''Czas się skończył, pierwsza Swoją miksturę pokaże Drużyna Uczniów... ''( Noah przelewa pare mililitrów mikstury do szklanki, którą wypija Stażysta #2 ) 'Stażysta #2: '''Muszęe?? ;-; '''Chris: '''Tak, musisz. '''Stażysta #2: '''No dobra... ''( Stażysta #2 wypija tajemniczą miksturę, po czym wymiotuje, mdleje, i dostaje padaczki, oraz się dusi ) 'Chris: '''Em, ktoś go zabierze? ''( znudzony Chef przybywa do Sali, aby zabrać obolałego stażystę ) 'Chris: '''Ej, Chefie, trzeba jeszcze posprzątać te rzygi! '''Chef: '''Daj Sobie spokój... '''Chris: '''No dobra, czas na Drużynę A, nakarmcie tym czymś Stażystę numer 1. ''( Heather podaje skzlankę z bezbarwnym płynem Stażyscie #1 ) 'Chris: '''No i... '''Stażysta #1: '''To jest....przepyszne! Mmmm, delicje, jakie to jest...omomom. xD '''Chris: '''Przez to, że Drużyna Nauczycieli skupiła się bardziej na obstawianiu, kto jako następny wypadnie - stworzyła coś, czym na pewno nie otruję Tylera, dlatego Drużyna Uczniów wygrywa! '''Uczniowie: 'Łooooo! 'Noah: '''I co, nie jesteście już na mnie obrażeni? '''Beth: '''Nie, już nie jesteśmy! ''( wszyscy wychodzą z Sali 12, oprócz Sadie i Courtney ) 'Courtney: '''Sadie, nie chciałabyś zagłosować na Siebie? '''Sadie: '''A czemu miałabym? '''Courtney: '''Ponieważ wiadomo, że Heather odpadnie, a jak ty zagłosujesz na Siebie, to i tak nic nie zmieni... '''Sadie: '''Hmmm, okej! '''Courtney: '( tak ! ) A wiesz, na kogo głosuje Katie? 'Sadie: '''Na Heather. '''Courtney: '''Aha, w porządku. Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Chris: '''No cóż, po raz koleny przegraliście. Ech, lepiej idźcie oddać głosy... ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) 'DJ: '''Mówiłem - będę solidarny! '''Leshawna: '''Mam nadzieję, że tym razem odpadnie... '''Geoff: '''Wredna Heather wreszcie dostanie za Swoje! '''Sadie: '''Ach, Courtney jest taka madra! ''( Ceremonia ) 'Chris: '''Cóż, wyniki są dosyć ciekawe...A do następnego odcinka przechodzą... *DJ *Leshawna *Geoff ''( Heather się skrzywia ) 'Chris: '''Oraz... *Katie *Justin *Trent *i Courtney! '''Chris: '''Hmm, pewnie jesteście straaasznie ciekawi, kto teraz odpadnie? W takim razie, powiem wam wreszcie, że odpada.... Sadie! '''Heather: '''Tak! '''K & S & L & G & D: '''Cooo? '''Sadie: '''Ach, nie trzeba było na Siebie głosować... '''Leshawna: '''Co? Kto kazał Ci na siebie głosować? '''Courtney: '''Em, to jest nieważne, trzeba się pożegnać, więc chodźmy na parking. Parking: '''Katie: '''Będę za Tobą tęsknić, Sadie! '''Sadie: '''Ja też! ''( obie płaczą ) ( Autobus Wstydu odjeżdża ) '''Leshawna: '''Wiem, że to Twoja sprawka, ale Sadie była słaba, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że w ciągu najbliższych odcinków odpadniesz! '''Heather: '''Uuu, boję się... '''Chris: '''Ach, odpadła już jedna trzecia! Jakie zadanie przygotowałem na następny odcinek? Kto jako następny odpadnie? Tego dowiecie się w: '''Totalnej Porażki W Szkole! Jak oceniasz ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole